


"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

by omegabenny



Series: floristbenny's Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: It's cheesy, M/M, best friends to boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegabenny/pseuds/omegabenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt filled for can-a-gay-get-a-break on tumblr: "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

Benny and Dean had been friends for a long time. Since elementary school, nearly 20 years before. Unfortunately for Benny, he had developed some more-than-friendly feelings towards Dean. And Dean was either completely oblivious or ignored the signs he saw. Knowing his friend, Benny was willing to guess the first.

  
It wasn’t any secret around town that Dean confidently swung both ways. Benny did as well, but people didn’t seem to believe it. Because of this, Benny rarely got hit on by guys, usually having to make the first move. When he did get hit on by guys though, he was always by himself. He couldn’t say why.

  
So, on one lazy, steamy summer afternoon in which a shy young waiter kept flirting with Benny (Dean right across the table), and even leaving his number on the check, Benny was surprised. Not unpleasantly so, of course.  
He picked up the check and held it up for Dean to see, a wide, shit-eating smile on his face.

  
Dean’s jaw tightened and he crossed his arms. “He wasn’t that cute."

  
Benny’s eyebrows furrowed as he pulled out his wallet to pay for his meal. “You crazy? I mean, I wouldn’t say he’s the man of my dreams or nothin’, but he was pretty cute, brother.” This wasn’t the Dean he knew. What was wrong with him? Did he know something incriminating about the young man that Benny didn’t?

  
“Yeah, whatever.” Dean grumbled, looking out the window to his car, leg bouncing under the table impatiently. He wanted to leave, that much was obvious.

  
“What’s your deal?”

  
“My deal?” Dean scoffed. “It’s nothing. I’m fine. Just…” His eyes quickly darted to the check on the table and then back out the window. “Just think you could do better, I guess. I dunno.”

  
“Wait a minute.” Benny paused. He watched Dean carefully, trying to read his facial expression as he replayed what he’d said in his mind. “Are you… Jealous?” He asked with a small, growing smirk.

  
There was panic in Dean’s eyes for a split second before he stifled it, swallowing thickly, still looking out the window. “What? Dude, no…” He said, not sounding 100% convinced himself.

  
“Say that to my face.” Benny said, resting his arms on the table and leaning on them, a mischievous smile playing across his lips.

  
Dean glanced over and saw the look on Benny’s face, and despite his embarrassment, couldn’t help but smile back. Benny’s smile was particularly infectious. He looked back out the window, still smiling, but now with a faint blush high in his cheeks. “Fuckin’ asshole…”

  
Benny laughed. “How long?”

  
“What do you mean?” Dean asked, finally looking back to Benny. The blush hadn’t gone away, but there certainly wasn’t any hiding it at this point.

  
“You know exactly what I mean.”

  
Dean took a long pause, picking at his dirty napkin. “Um. I dunno, exactly. It wasn’t all at once, you know?”  
Benny nodded, he knew exactly what Dean meant.  
“I guess around freshman year. But like I said, that ain’t exact.” Another pause. “How about you?”

  
Benny wanted to tease Dean. To say ‘how do you know I feel the same way?’, but he realized that would be cruel. “About 7th grade.” He said easily.

  
“ _7th grade?_ "

  
Benny nodded slowly.

  
“Wow. We’re fucking idiots.”

  
Benny snorted and they both disrupted into unflattering laughter. They were both so happy that they couldn’t bring themselves to care what anybody else thought.   
Once they caught their breath, Benny looked across the table at Dean with a soft smile. “I think we should go to my house, have some coffee, and make out on the couch for a while. What d'ya say?”

  
Dean beamed at him. “Best idea I’ve ever heard.”


End file.
